Acts of the All High and Mighty Powerful Author
by Kero1
Summary: Is Kero on drugs? (DUN DUN DUUUUUN) If so, who did it? ( DUN DUN DUUUUUUN) This is what happens when I've had too much caffeine,(DUN DUN DUUUN!) ENOUGH WITH THE DUNS ALREADY!
1. Default Chapter Title

Kero? On Drugs? NEVER!  
  
  
Authors Note: This is my VERY FIRST FIC. (Besides the last one, it came out in HTML. ^_^;; )   
This is what happens when I've had WAY too much caffeine. Anywhoo, enjoy the story. (You wont   
if you hate insane stories that make no sense.)  
  
One fine day, Sakura was strolling through the park with her ***Stuffed Animal*** Kero,   
in her backpack. All of a sudden, all high and mighty powerful author has a sudden urge to cast a   
spell on them, putting them into the lovely land of sleep. "Mmmmhmmmmph…ACK, EVIL   
CLOWNS!" Kero screamed, causing one awkward glance from the all high and mighty powerful   
author.  
  
An evil grin spread across the all high and mighty powerful author's face. She reached into   
her purdy black purse, and pulled out a heroin needle. She injected the needle into the little   
***Stuffed Animal's*** arm. Sneakily, the all high and mighty powerful author sneaked away,   
snickering. About an hour later, Sakura and Kero awoke. It was night, and nobody was left in the   
park, except for a duck.  
  
"Gee Kero," Sakura yawned, " I guessed we fell asleep…..KERO, WHAT THE HELL ARE   
YOU DOING!?". As it turned out, Kero was not listening to a word Sakura said. He was TALKING   
to the duck. "Gee, still here, eh, duck?" Kero smirked. The duck honked. "Well," Kero continued,   
"That's okay, but just remember, I'M THE ADMIRAL HERE, AND WHATEVER I SAY GOES,   
ALR – HEY! ALRIGHT! WHO TOOK MY HAT!?!?! WHERE'S MY ADMIRAL HAT!?!"  
  
Kero turned towards Sakura. "You took it from me. You wanted to be admiral. Well, I feel   
you should be punished! FEEL MY WRARTH! OOGA BOOGA!" Kero started to dance around,   
screaming things like " SHAKE YOUR BOOTY WILD THANG", and "DISCO IS ALIVE AND   
WELL", and also "BEAVER FEAVER BEAVER FEAVER", and SOMETIMES he even hummed   
the tune to Star Wars.  
  
Sakura tried to get Kero to stop, saying things like, "Kero, you're a stuffed animal, you   
don't have a Booty." and "YOU AREN'T A FRIGGEN BEAVER!"!! She knew something was up. A   
thought of horror struck her…WHO WOULD HELP HER CATCH THE CARDS? (Dun Dun   
DUUUUUUN) "WHO DID THIS!?! WHO DID THIS HORRIBLE THING?!?!"  
  
With a puff of smoke, the all high and mighty powerful author appeared, dressed like an   
Indian. Sakura gave the all high and mighty powerful author a skeptical glance, " Halloween…is   
over.". "CRAP!," screamed the all high and mighty powerful author, and with a puff of smoke she   
appeared in normal clothes.  
  
"Heeey," Kero said, slurring the words, "Weren't you just an Indian?". Once again the now   
*EVIL* all high and mighty powerful author let an evil grin crawl across her face, but then Sakura   
hit her with a mallet. "Don't even THINK about it!" Sakura said after the all high and mighty   
powerful author stopped cursing. "I don't care what you did to Kero, just PUT HIM RIGHT." The   
all high and mighty powerful author got VERY mad and erased Sakura. "Heeey," Kero said again, "   
Did you know, that "HOW" is "Hello" in Indian Language?" The all high and mighty powerful   
author was getting really ticked off and annoyed, so she decided to put him right again, the only way   
she knew how.  
  
In a puff of smoke, a mallet popped out of the air with a yellow lightning bolt design on it.   
(Yeah, Harry Potter style) "Now, Kero, I'm just gonna hit you in the head with this big heavy mallet   
and you should be acting normal again." "Ohhh , don't go through the TROUBLE," Kero said. He   
grabbed the mallet from the all high and mighty powerful author and screamed "DON'T HIT ME,   
I'LL HIT ME!" and he wacked himself in the head with the mallet, knocking himself unconscious.   
The all high and mighty powerful author smiled and left, knowing that when Kero woke up, he   
would find he had a strange addiction to chocolate, and the duck, would be comforting him. Oh ,   
yeah, Sakura would be back too, except with a lightning bolt down her forehead, for hitting the all   
high and mighty powerful author with a mallet.   
  
~*Finis*~  
  
Yeah, it was RETARDED. R+R PLEASE? Don't let the duck down.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Acts of the All High and Mighty Powerful Author 2  
By the All High and Mighty Powerful Author  
  
**AUTHORS NOTE** I don't own anything in this story except for the twisted plot, and the   
duck. No, I DON'T own Mrs. Piggy, so get off my back Omry.  
  
It was Mrs. Piggy's first time in...err.....Wherever the people from Card Captors live.   
(My mind is drawing a complete blank) The All High and Mighty Powerful Author, by   
coincidence, just HAPPENED to be there. She decided to have a little fun. She sent down her   
BEST FRIEND …..Mr. Duck (you all know him if you read the first one) to go annoy Mrs.   
Piggy. Mr. Duck flew down from the cloud they sat upon.  
  
Now, Mr. Duck isn't exactly the greatest flyer in the world. He was born *SPECIAL*,   
being a duck that couldn't fly. He crash landed….right into Mrs. Piggy's head, and they both   
fell unconscious. The All High and Mighty Powerful Author was concerned. No, not about the   
stupid pork. The All High and Mighty Powerful Author huggled and snuggled Mr. Duck, then   
revived him. "You okay, Duck?" she whispered. "HONK" the duck replied.  
  
This is where our stop gets to ….THE DANGEROUS PART. (dun dun DUUUUUUN)   
You could tell, the All High and Mighty Powerful Author was getting that grin again. Then she   
just HAPPENED to see Sakura, and her ***STUFFED ANIMAL*** Kero, walking down the   
street. (Well, okay, she didn't, she zapped 'em there.) She picked up the Immense Mrs. Piggy,   
and threw her at them, knocking them unconscious. Well, it works better than a mallet… she   
thought, recalling the LAST time she did something like this.  
  
Yes, The All High and Mighty Powerful Author had been bonked on the head by   
Sakura last time….even though she got her revenge, Sakura would STILL suffer.   
(Muahahahaha Muahahahahahaha) The All High and Mighty Powerful Author (by now, you   
should know that's meh) took out another heroin needle, and injected it into Sakura's arm.   
About a half hour later, all of them woke up. (with The All High and Mighty Powerful Author   
AND Mr. Duck in hiding of course)  
  
Mrs. Piggy…as we should say…(::snickers::)…Really BURNED HER BACON.   
(::Cracks up::) Mrs. Piggy went ballistic and blamed it all on Kero and Sakura, who, did   
nothing. Kero just ignored Mrs. Piggy and screamed at the author, "GET YOUR BUTT IN   
HERE NOW!". The All High and Mighty Powerful Author crawled out of the bushes with Mr.   
Duck. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?!?!" Kero screamed.  
  
The All High and Mighty Powerful Author sniffled. " I just want a friend…all of my   
other friends are *Big Long Beep*!!" This COULD have been a sympathetic   
moment...(everyone loves sympathy)..But Sakura then screamed, "ALRIGHT YOU BALLS OF   
PANCAKE MIX, I WANNA SEE CRISCO COMING OUT OF THOSE POORS! WE'RE NOT   
LEAVING, UNTIL THIS CHRISTMAS HAM…" she pointed at Mrs. Piggy, "GIVES ME A PULL-  
UP!". Everyone Sweatdrops. "SAKURA IT'S NOT CHRISTMAS" Kero screamed. Mrs. Piggy was   
in an outrage. "Oh yeah BUSTER? I'll take you roody poo candy butt ANY DAY!" EVERYONE   
was getting Pissed. "Mrs. Piggy….GO ROAST YOURSELF, HAM!" The All High and Mighty   
Powerful Author and Kero Screamed at Mrs. Piggy.  
  
Mrs. Piggy snapped. She wacked EVERYBODY. And you know what that means.   
Nobody was stoned, not even Sakura. Mrs. Piggy said a few unrepeatable words, then stalked   
off. Kero, Sakura, and The All High and Mighty Powerful Author formed an alliance. Look out,   
they're out to get you. (dun dun DUN)  
  
"Like, um, WHAT should we call you All High and Mighty Powerful Author?" Sakura   
asked. The All High and Mighty Powerful Author smirked, "You can call me God". Sakura   
and Kero Sweatdrop. "Ummm…" Kero said.. " How about Pudding? I love Pudding." The All   
High and Mighty Powerful Author did one of those cool Anime falling things. "GREAT!"   
Sakura shrieked, ecstatic, "PUDDING IT IS!"   
  
~*Finis*~ (Finally!)  
  
Gee, I guess I'm Pudding. No more High and Mighty Powerful Author. ::Cries:: Well, anyway,   
R+R. There WILL be another story…This could go on and on forever! (Oh Noooo!)  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

***AUTHORS NOTE*** This one is sort of a crossover with Pinky and the Brain ( I   
love that show!) and CCS. But not quite, because me and the CCS people are   
ACTING like Pinky and the Brain. One more thing. AnimeGamer, cut it out. I   
warned in the first story it would make no sense, but you read it anyway. Take   
advice when you see it. U.u  
  
One day, Sakura, Kero, and Pudding were sitting around in Sakura's room,   
trying to come up with who to strike next. Sakura looked in deep thought….or she   
was sleeping..err…..and then Kero screamed "YES, OF COURSE!", and everybody   
woke up. "What is it Kero?" Sakura yawned. "Shut up Sakura….Pudding, are you   
pondering what I'm pondering?" Pudding thought for a minute, " I think so, Kero,   
but if you didn't HAVE ears, you'd look like a weasel…"  
  
"No…Pudding…We should get LI!", Kero said madly. Pudding and Sakura   
sweatdrop. "What!?!" Kero shrieked, "It's the perfect plan!!". "Come ON Kero,"   
Pudding grinned, " Me and Sakura BOTH know that you only want to get Li   
because he's always calling you a stuffed animal and stuff."  
  
"Okay…okay you got me….PUDDING, ARE YOU STILL PONDERING WHAT   
I'M PONDERING?"… "I think so, Kero, but I can't memorize a whole opera in   
YITTISH.".. "Ummm, can I say something?" Sakura said. "I think he means we   
should take over the world.."  
  
"How?" Pudding asked. Kero and Sakura just sat there, a complete blank in   
their little minds. "I dunno.." Kero said. "Okay then! Who wants to watch Pinky   
and the Brain!?" The duck honked, and Sakura and Kero cheered. It was just   
another normal day….  
  
I own nothing in here except for me and the duck. I have no money anyway.   
=oP  
  
  



End file.
